Secret Santa
by Ukume27
Summary: Joey has caught the attention of someone special during the holiday season. Very short one - shot.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Ello ello. This is just a quick little something fun. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own the characters nor Yu-gi-oh. Only the plot. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it. I hope you have a day filled with laughter and joy. Please be safe during the holiday. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please vote and comment as you wish. Thank you for your support and for taking the time to read my stories. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Do you ever participate in Secret Santa drawings? You know. Where you submit your name into a drawing and you draw someone else's name at random. Then you buy a gift for the someone that you drew. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I usually don't participate in them. The majority of Secret Santa exchanges that I signed up for ended up completely lame. There isn't anything that another individual can purchase for me that I would need, want, or couldn't purchase for myself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"What changed this year? Let's just say, I wanted to chance drawing a specific someone's name. Let me tell you a little bit about this individual. First and foremost, it is a male. He is almost as tall as I am. His blonde hair is so irritatingly messy with his bangs dusting his forehead. His honey brown eyes squint to the size of a pin when he laughs. His laugh is infuriating and annoying... yet... infectious. Why the hell did I have to develop a stupid childish crush on him! HIM! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My ice blue eyes snap over and lock on his tall, slender form standing across the cafeteria from me. Joey Wheeler. He reminds me of this long, lost puppy, seeking desperately for attention and acceptance. He plays the tough guy, but if you watch him, Joey has the most loving and devoted heart. Why did I have to develop a crush on HIM!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey is the reason I, Seto Kaiba, have put my name into the Secret Santa drawing. I don't care who draws my name. I don't care what they gift to me. What I care about, is drawing Joey's name. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Kaiba, it's your turn," Anzu's high-pitched, girlish voice squeaked from my left. My eyes leave Joey and travel over to look at her. Anzu's brunet bob swayed downward as she looked at me expectantly. She held a large box full of student names. She jostled the box for a few seconds and then offered it to me again. My odds are not good at drawing his name. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I subtly inhale, holding my breath. Please, let me get his name. My fingers brush past several, small, folded pieces of paper and dig. My heart flutters irritatingly in my chest. My grip locks on a single paper and I withdraw it from the box. Unfolding it, I slowly exhale the breath I held and open the folded sheet. I swallow hard and read the two words on the page. Joey Wheeler. Thank the gods!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I smother the smile that threatens to appear at the corners of my lips and curtly nod at Anzu, dismissing her. She nods, closing her eyes for a brief second. She wonders off to the next tabled of awaiting students. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The "maximum" amount that we are intended to spend is $10. I scoff. Rubbish. I don't give two Kurriboh shits about the "maximum." I will spend as much as I wish. The Kaiba family is above silly financial limitations of Secret Santa drawings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I slide the paper with his name on it into the pocket of my school uniform's jacket and flick my eyes back to my laptop. I stare at the screen blankly, unable to focus on the reports sent to me pertaining to Kiaba Corp's quarterly progress. I only have one week to figure out the perfect gift for him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;"\/\/\/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I arrived at school earlier than usual today, depositing a small box onto Joey's desk in the Global Literature class we share. I eased into my back row seat and flipped the lid of my laptop up, "busying" myself in work. Acting as though work was the only thing in my life worthy of my precious fleeting time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Eventually, other students filed into the classroom, placing their gifts on the applicable desks as quickly, quietly, and subtly as they can. They peeled off their winter wear, revealing their winter-nipped, pink cheeks and sparkling eyes. Holiday spirit and excitement danced through the air, enticing the others to laugh and converse with each other. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My world stood still and all noise dimmed into the background the moment Joey's laugh rang from just the other side of the classroom door. Shivers raced up my spine and my throat ran dry. I flicked my tongue about inside my mouth, swallowing the minuscule amount of saliva present. My heart pounded noisily within my chest as I watched the doorknob turn. The door glided open and Joey stumbled in. I scoff and roll my eyes. Idiot. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey's head cocked to the side upon seeing the small box on his desk. My fingers hovered over the keys and I lowered my head, watching the blonde out of the corners of my eyes. He picked up the box and gently shook it. The item shifted inside, creating small clunky noises. An almost inaudible hum floated from Joey's chest. It would have been inaudible for anyone not paying very close attention. Like I am obviously not doing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What's that, Joey?" the blonde's best friend, Yugi, pipped. Yugi was a shrimp. Petite enough to appear like he belonged in elementary school instead of high school. He possessed large, innocent, amethyst eyes and spiky tri-colored hair. The majority of his hair is black with amethyst tips and blonde bangs. Joey and Yugi were inseparable for the last three and a half years. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't know," Joey answered, shaking the box again. "It's probably from the Secret Santa thing." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"For gods sake, Wheeler, just open the damn thing, I thought anxiously. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey slid the top off of the box and removed the item from the box. He held up a white gold chain necklace with a dog tag hanging from it. I had the dog tag specially engraved for him. One side held "J.W." for his initials. The other side displayed an intricate engraving of his favorite dual monster, Red Eyes Black Dragon. His honey brown eyes surveyed the item, awe apparent within their depths. I smile inwardly to myself, happy to see that he likes the gift. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's really nice!" Yugi coos in admiration./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah..." Joey responds, lost in his own thoughts while staring at the necklace. He placed it around his neck and muttered, "oh man. Yug, this must've cost a fortune."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Yugi nodded with a smirk, "I'm sure it did. I wonder who your Secret Santa is." Yugi's eyes darted to me for a microsecond and then returned to Joey. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Class, take your seats!" our professor instructed, "You can marvel at your gifts another time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The others quieted down and moved to their seats. I continued to stare at my laptop screen, not paying attention to the lecture nor to the reports and graphs flashing over my screen. This whole not having any focus is a new sensation. I don't enjoy it. I just hope it is worth it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;"\/\/\/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After school I navigated the sea of students and made my way to my car. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Joey leaning against my car! I swallowed and steadied my breathing. I couldn't let him see how much he gets to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't you have somewhere to be, Wheeler? Like the pound perhaps?" I shot at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You gave this to me. Didn't you? You were my Secret Santa," Joey stated more than inquired. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So what if I am?" I nudged Joey out of the way and placed my laptop case and school bag on the seat of my car. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I wanted to thank you. This," he lifted the dog tag attached to the chain around his neck, "is amazing. It's personalized and had to cost a pretty penny."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're welcome," I respond gruffly. "Don't get too excited. It's just a stupid Secret Santa gift exchange." I move around to the other side of my car and pull open the driver's side door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I have something for you too," Joey closed the car door and leaned in front of it, blocking me from accessing my car. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What is that? I doubt you could give me anything that I don't already have," my eyes shift to meet his and my resolve shatters. He's looking at me with something different in his eyes. He has never looked at me like this previously. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey steps closer to me and presses his lips to mine. My heart feels like it is about to explode out of my chest. His slightly chapped lips meld to mine and an involuntary moan climbs out of my throat. Joey's withdraws, leaving a single slender string of saliva connecting us. My eyes open again. I don't even recall closing them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Merry Christmas, Seto."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Merry Christmas, Joey."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


End file.
